1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid golf ball featuring an increased flight distance, pleasant hitting feel and improved spin.
2. Prior Art
As compared with wound golf balls, two-piece golf balls and other solid golf balls are advantageous in gaining flying distance since they fly along the trajectory of a straight ball when hit by both a driver and an iron. This advantage is mainly attributable to their structure. Because of their configuration less receptive to spin, the solid golf balls are given a straight ball trajectory and yield a more run, resulting in an increased total distance.
In turn, the solid golf ball tends to draw a "flier" path on an iron shot since it is less receptive to spin and does not readily stop on the green. Because of such characteristics, the solid golf balls such as two-piece balls are not preferred by experienced players.
Therefore, there is a need for a solid golf ball having improved spin properties thus allowing the player to aim for the pin dead with an iron. The increased flight distance inherent to the solid golf ball should be maintained and of course, the ball should have a pleasant feel.